


Stay Forever

by 27summer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27summer/pseuds/27summer
Summary: Written in July 2013 for Day 5 Roommates of Quitt week. Spoilers through Season Four. Between lying around all day playing video games and walking around the apartment half-naked, Brittany might just make Quinn lose her mind.





	Stay Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my stories from LJ over here.

Quinn entered her apartment, glancing around and sighing when she saw that it was empty. “Britt? Are you here?” She dumped her backpack on the floor and walked through her apartment, checking in the bathroom and her bedroom but there was still no sign of Brittany anywhere. She collapsed on her couch and pulled out her phone, shooting her a text. She didn’t really expect a reply but she had to try. She hadn’t spoken to her since they had fought the night before. She knew Brittany came home because she was sleeping on the couch when Quinn left for school this morning but she was still worried. She needed to talk to her and explain what she’d meant. Closing her eyes, she thought back to the argument they had and wondered if she could have done anything differently.

“Hey, can we talk for a minute?” Quinn asked, sitting down next to Brittany.

“Yeah, sure. Just let me save my game.” Brittany shut her game down and turned to Quinn. “What’s up? Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to see how you’re doing. You’ve been here a month and we haven’t really talked about why.” Quinn reached out and forced Brittany’s head up when she tried to look down. “Hey, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m happy to have you here. I want to know what’s going on. What your plans are.”

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t really have any. I- I just knew I couldn’t stay at MIT any longer. I felt like an idiot.”

“You’re not-”

“Don’t. I think we both know that school wasn’t right for me.” Brittany snorted. “Even my professors thought I was stupid. They were just amazed by my formula. But they treated me like some sort of Circus Freak. The idiot who stumbled onto something awesome. I had to get away from there.”

Quinn bit her lip as she thought over her words. She didn’t want to hurt Brittany but she wasn’t good with uncertainty. She had to have some idea of what was going to happen. “Okay. I can understand you not staying there. But you’re not really doing anything. Are- are you planning on staying here indefinitely?”

“Am I in the way?” Brittany scooted away from Quinn. “Am I getting on your nerves?”

“No! No, that’s not it. I’m just- All you do is sit here and play video games. I just want to know what you’re planning.” Quinn cringed at the hurt look on Brittany’s face. She was going about this all wrong.

“God, you think I’m taking advantage of you? Why didn’t you just say something? I can’t read your mind. At least not all the time.” Brittany stood up, grabbing her purse.

“Wait. Where are you going?” Quinn took Brittany’s hand, flinching when she yanked it away. “We can talk about this.”

“No, I’m in your way. I’ll go.” Brittany disappeared before Quinn could stop her.

Quinn groaned loudly. God, she was so stupid. She had gone about that all wrong. Brittany wasn’t bugging her. She loved having her here actually. She just wanted to know what Brittany was going to do. But now she had gone and ruined it all. Brittany probably wouldn’t ever speak to her again. All because she spoke without thinking. All of a sudden, her phone beeped and she glanced down, relieved to see that Brittany had texted her. At least until she read the text. I’m fine. There’s food on the counter for dinner.

Quinn went into the kitchen, finding the bag on the counter. Brittany had gone to her favorite restaurant and gotten her pasta. God, she was so horrid. They had a fight and Brittany still made sure she had dinner. She was about to go eat when she noticed an envelope sitting next to the bag. Frowning, she picked it up, her heart landing in her shoes when she saw the money Brittany had left her. Five hundred dollars. She had no idea where Brittany could have gotten that much money. She never wanted her to feel like she was a burden. This was such a mess.

Grabbing her phone, Quinn called Brittany, frustrated when she got her voice mail. “Please, pick up, Britt. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. Just talk to me. Tell me how you got that money. Tell me when you’re coming home. Tell me you’re okay.”

The night flew by and still Brittany hadn’t responded to her. Quinn grew even more worried and was about to call her again when she received another text message. It was almost as short as the first one but at least she knew Brittany was okay. I’m okay. I had the money. Don’t wait up, I’ll be home late.

Her foot kicked out in front of her and smacked into the coffee table before she had time to think about what she was doing. Quinn hissed and shook her foot out. She was so stupid. She was always doing stupid things. She had a good life and then she up and screwed it up without any thought. She wanted to be mad at Brittany but it wasn’t her fault. It was Quinn’s. Quinn was the one who was letting something ridiculous ruin what she had with Brittany. If she was honest with herself, she hadn’t picked that fight with her because she cared about her lying around all day. She did it because she needed to push Brittany away. Because she was scared. Because Brittany was causing feelings in her that she wasn’t in any way prepared to deal. Quinn thought back to the moment a few nights ago that had changed everything.

The soft hum of Brittany’s muffled voice as she sang while she showered was so soothing to Quinn as she studied that when it stopped she looked up and nearly choked. Brittany was standing across the room in only a towel, a slight frown on her face. Quinn fumbled over her words as her mind went completely blank. “Wh-What’s the matter?”

“Oh. I can’t remember where I put my clean underwear,” Brittany said, smirking as she noticed Quinn desperately trying to look away. “Can I borrow some of yours?”

“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Quinn gulped as she looked down at Brittany’s long legs. “I put your clothes in the bottom drawers of my dresser when I did laundry.”

“Wow. You’re so sweet.” Brittany crossed the room and bent down to kiss Quinn’s cheek, giving her a nice view of what her towel covered.

“No- no problem.” Quinn watched as Brittany’s legs as she headed for her bedroom. She let out a deep breath of relief when all that skin was out of sight. She was in so much trouble.

“Damn it.” Quinn grabbed her books and settled in on her couch. She was going to be here for a while. She’d stay up until Brittany came home. She’d make it up to her. She had to. Brittany meant too much to her to just let it go.

\--------------

Quinn must have drifted off to sleep because she was startled by the front door opening. She watched as Brittany came into the room and stopped. “Oh. I thought you’d have gone to bed by now.”

“I wanted to apologize to you.” Quinn shoved her books away and stood up to talk to Brittany, stopping when she recoiled. “Please, Britt.”

“You don’t have to. I took advantage of you.” Brittany looked down at her feet. “I’m sorry, Quinn. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m happy to have you here. Honestly.” Quinn slid her arms around Brittany, resting her hands on her back. “You’ve made my life so much better. I- I get so serious. I need someone in my life who plays video games and watches cat videos on YouTube. You make me happy.”

Brittany smiled shyly. “Really? Then, what was that all about?”

Quinn stared up at the ceiling and blew out breath. She’d have to be honest with Brittany. Even though everyone treated her like a moron, the other girl had a tendency to know when someone was lying to her. But it was embarrassing. How could she tell a gorgeous girl that she was attracted to her when she had no idea how Brittany felt? “I was trying to push you away.”

Brittany frowned when that was all she said. “Why?”

“Because I’m scared. I think- I think I’m attracted to you.” Quinn rushed the words out, hoping that Brittany wouldn’t squirm away.

“That’s all?” Brittany asked with an impish smile. “I’m hot, of course you are.”

Quinn rolled her eyes. “I don’t want to ruin a great friendship because of some silly crush. You’re the only person here who knew me when I was high school bitchy Quinn.”

“You’re still a little bitchy.” Brittany leaned in to brush her cheek against Quinn’s. “But that’s okay. I kind of like it.”

“So, you aren’t weirded out by all this?” Quinn asked, squeezing Brittany’s waist.

Brittany leaned in close, a half smirk on her face. “No. You’re hot, too. Why do you think I’ve been walking around half-naked?”

“What?”

“I’m attracted to you, too,” Brittany whispered into Quinn’s ear, smile growing as she shivered. “I was hoping you’d make a move.”

“Oh.” Quinn’s heart pounded as she pressed herself even closer to Brittany. This conversation wasn’t going the way she’d thought it would. All the words she’d prepared were gone. “How’d you know I’m into that?”

“I figured after Santana, you’d probably be willing,” Brittany said nonchalantly.

Quinn pulled back. “She told you?”

“No, you did. Just now.” Brittany grinned at Quinn’s frustrated frown. “During the fourth of July, I noticed how she looked at you. I can always tell when Santana’s slept with someone. And you were all shy around her.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Quinn asked, confused by what Brittany was saying. She didn’t seem angry but it was still an odd situation.

“Santana and I broke up. And we’ve both moved on.” Brittany tugged on Quinn’s hand and let her over to the couch, curling into her side. “But that’s not what you want to know. You’re wondering what I’m thinking.”

“I am.” Quinn nodded, rubbing her hand along Brittany’s back. “Do you really want to be with me or is this some kind of reaction to Santana and me?”

Brittany shook her head. “Hey, no. I- I’ve liked you for a long time. Even in high school, I thought you were gorgeous. I just never thought I could have you.”

“Yeah, I was cold and unfeeling.”

“No.” Brittany cupped Quinn’s face, forcing her to look at her. “You were trying to protect yourself. And that’s okay.”

Quinn smiled, leaning into Brittany’s hand. “You’re so good to me.”

“But seriously. When I knew I had to leave MIT, you were the first person I thought of to see. I couldn’t go to my parents or Santana. They were so proud of me. But I knew you would be there for me. Even when I said the stupidest things, you never treated me like I was an idiot.” Brittany scoffed. “Even when I probably deserved it.”

“No.” Quinn shook her head ruefully. “I admit I don’t always understand the things you say, but I never thought you were an idiot.”

“Even when I believed in Santa?”

Quinn snorted. “Please, you just said that as a joke. When Artie believed you, you just wanted to see how far you could push it.”

“You knew?”

“Yeah, I did.” Quinn laughed at the surprise on her face. “You’re not stupid.”

“Thank you for saying that.” Brittany let out a soft sigh. “Anyway, when I came here, I wasn’t expecting anything. Honestly, I just knew you wouldn’t be disappointed in me. But once I got here, I just- You’re beautiful, Quinn, and you’re smart and good to me. I couldn’t help myself. I’m falling for you. And I thought that you were, too, but then last night happened and-”

“I didn’t mean that. I told you, I was trying to push you away,” Quinn said anxiously, hoping Brittany believed her.

“You had a point, I was mooching off you. I should have always been giving you money.”

“Where did you get that money?” Quinn asked. “Did you have it saved?”

“No. I do have savings but that was money I earned.” Brittany blushed. “It’s stupid but I’ve been doing these videos online.”

“What kind of videos?” Quinn panicked, wondering what Brittany got herself into.

“It’s no big deal,” Brittany said, oblivious to Quinn’s alarm. “Some guys at Animal Planet saw Fondue for Two and Lord Tubbington and wanted me to do some videos about cat care for their website.”

“Really?” A smile spread across Quinn’s face. “That’s great! Why didn’t you tell me about this before?”

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, looking away. “It’s a little embarrassing. I mean, you’re at Yale and Rachel’s on Broadway and Kurt’s working at Vogue and I’m on silly little video on the internet? It’s pathetic.”

“No, it’s not. It’s really cool. You’re good with cats and you’ve got a job that lets you use your skills.” Quinn rubbed Brittany’s back. “This is a good thing. I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah?” Brittany asked bashfully, resting her head on Quinn’s shoulder.

“Yes.” Quinn rested her head against Brittany’s. “We’re young, we’re not supposed to have everything figured out. But you’re getting paid to do something you enjoy. The only thing I’ve ever seen you love as much as you love Lord Tubbington is dancing. I think you’re on your way to figuring things out.”

“I went do a dance studio today. I asked about taking classes and the teacher had seen me at Nationals with the Cheerios. She wants me to be help her teach a couple of classes for little kids.” Brittany grinned when Quinn’s head shot up. “That’s good, right?”

“That’s fantastic!” Quinn kissed her squarely on the mouth. “Britt, you’re putting things together. That’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Brittany brought her fingers up to her lips. “I- You kissed me?”

Quinn’s eyes widened as she realized what she just did. “I did. I- I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I just thought I’d be the one to kiss you.” Brittany pulled her close and kissed her again. “You’re really good at this.”

“You are, too,” Quinn whispered against her lips, tangling her hands into Brittany’s hair.

“So? Are we okay?” Brittany asked after long minutes of kissing.

“I think so. If you forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive.” Brittany reclined on the couch, pulling Quinn on top of her. “You didn’t know what I was doing. You had a right to ask.”

“Maybe so but I didn’t have to hurt you the way I did.” Quinn snuggled closer to her, trailing her hand up her side.

“Well, I’m fine. But are you? Do you want to be with me?”

Quinn propped herself up on her elbows so that she could like in Brittany’s eyes. What she saw there surprised her. Wide blue eyes looked back at her with complete trust. Nobody ever looked at her like that. “I- I do. I’m scared but being with you makes me happy. But I can’t make you any promises. And…”

“And what?” Brittany took Quinn’s hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“And I’m not Santana. I’m not exactly experienced like you are.” Quinn blushed.

Brittany ran her hands up and down Quinn’s back, hoping she’d calm down a little bit. “I know you aren’t Santana. And all the rest of it- I don’t care. I like you, Quinn.”

“I like you, too.” Quinn captured Brittany’s lips once again, losing herself in the feel of their bodies pressed close together.

“And, you know, I’m pretty good with the whole sex thing.” Brittany grinned wickedly. “I can always teach you what you need to know.”

“Mmmn. I like that sound of that. And I’m a hands on learner.” Quinn smirked back and they lost themselves in each other for a long time.


End file.
